Chica the Chicken
:"Things will always get better. You just have to focus on what you need to focus on—to do what you have to do—and try not to get too fixated on the bad things." :~ Chica the Chicken — June 29, 1991 Chica the Chicken is a fictional character. She was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Chica's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Chica created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Chica's original body was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Chica and the other animatronics were activated. Chica was one of the main animatronics of the pizzeria, alongside Freddy and Bonnie. Some consider Foxy to be another main animatronic, though he was only the head of a side attraction called Pirate Cove. Even so, the four managed to entertain children for years. Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie each had their own turns to make children's birthdays extra special. Sometimes, the four would do this together. Chica and the others were left active at night to prevent their servos from locking up. It was during the nights that they would really interact. The four were great friends, and they would each talk about their experiences during the day. On the afternoon of March 19, 1987, an incident occurred within a Pirate Cove show. Pirate Cove was a side attraction held within the pizzeria that was headed by Foxy. The show itself was going normally until the notorious "Bite of '87" happened. It was a regular Pirate Cove show, though some of the attendees were part of the audience that destroyed Foxy's trumpet on March 3. They were mocking him a song he wrote that day, though he tried to pay no mind to it because he was in front of children. One of the children then approached him and began to mock the song as well. When this happened, Foxy began to bite the boy's head. He didn't want to, yet he somehow couldn't stop himself from doing it. He ended up eating the child's frontal lobe, and the spectating children and parents panicked. They informed the manager, who later shut down Pirate Cove for good. It was later decided that Foxy would be deactivated during the day. The afflicted child did not survive. On that night, Foxy was depressed, confused, and angry. He was depressed most of all, because he knew he didn't mean to do anything wrong. Chica had observed the event as it happened, while Bonnie and Freddy only saw the aftermath. Chica comforted Foxy the best that she could. Foxy didn't seem to react, though he would later state that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Hence, Chica and Foxy are close friends. He later admitted that he loved her, and that the song he wrote ("On the Onset of Love") was meant for her. She was touched by this information. She also admitted that she cared a great deal for and loved him. Upon this knowledge, Foxy began to cry, and he embraced her. She returned the embrace. From 1987 to 2012, life returned to normal in the pizzeria. It was all routine, and the decades flew by. As the years progressed, Chica and the others noticed Foxy was deteriorating, and they felt sorry for him. However, they knew they could do nothing about it without arousing concern. On June 29, 1991, Chica met a young boy named Alex, who was 8 at the time. Alex was in a rather troubled state, and upon recognizing this Chica approached him. She asked him what was wrong. He told her that his parents were amidst a divorce, and that he didn't know what to make of it or how to cope with it. Chica responded with, "Things may look bleak now, but things will always get better. You just have to focus on what you need to focus on—to do what you have to do—and try not to get too fixated on the bad things. If you need an emotional pick-me-up, talk to someone that you know will help you feel better. If nobody else, at least talk to me or Freddy or Bonnie or Foxy. We can help you out. I promise it. I guarantee it." Alex began to cry and hugged Chica, and she returned the hug. That night, Chica went to do the routine chat with Foxy. She noticed that he was feeling sad. When she asked him about it, Foxy said that he wished he could have touched as many children's lives as she and the others had. Chica said, "Foxy, you have touched many children's lives. I remember seeing the kids who watched your Pirate Cove show in the 1970s and 1980s. They were all talking about how brave and bold you were. I remember some kids telling their parents about how much they wanted to be like you when they grew up. How can you say you haven't touched their lives?" Foxy only answered with a look of guilty silence. Chica said, "What happened to the Foxy I used to know? He was always so self-confident and so passionate about what he was doing. Where is he?" After some silence, Foxy answered, "He's trying to figure out where he went wrong. He wants to know what happened four years ago and why he was so readily disposed of. The Foxy you're looking for is here. He just needs to sort things out." "You're focusing too much on that day," Chica replied. "I don't like seeing you so miserable. I know it's pretty much impossible for you not to think about it, but you could at least not blame yourself for that bite. I've known you for almost twenty years, and I know you'd never eat anyone's brains. It wasn't your fault, Foxy; you need to stop thinking that it is." Foxy said, "If it wasn't my fault, then whose was it?" Chica sighed and said, "I don't know. All I know is that you didn't do it, and I'm more than willing to declare that." From then on, Foxy began to wonder who was really responsible for the Bite of '87, no longer blaming himself for it. On August 19, 2012, a murder took place near the pizzeria. It was carried out by a man dressed as Freddy Fazbear, his victims a group of five children. He decided to hide the bodies inside the pizzeria, while Chica and the others hid away and pretended to lie dormant. He hid three of the bodies inside the animatronic bodies of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie, with one body being put in each. Foxy was able to avoid this fate because he had hidden elsewhere. The man decided to hide one of the bodies elsewhere in the pizzeria before looking for Foxy. Eventually, Foxy emerged and began to attack the man for his crime and for hiding the bodies in the pizzeria. The man was badly injured, though he managed to escape into the night. Foxy glared at the man as he ran away and began to growl. When he heard Chica's, Freddy's, and Bonnie's screams, he ran to them. Each of them, especially Chica, was horrified at the crime and the fact that children's bodies were hidden inside them. Foxy told them that he personally dealt with the killer and that he was able to avoid having a body stuffed inside of him. He felt sorry for and comforted them, though his friends would later state that they were thankful that Foxy would never have to experience that kind of horror. They also thanked him for attacking the killer. Because of the murder and the dead bodies, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie began leaking bodily fluids during the day, causing concerned parents to complain. They also complained of foul smells coming from within the pizzeria itself. Management noticed this and had the bodies removed from the animatronics, though nothing could be done about the odor due to much of the residue remaining inside the mechanisms, which was extremely complex. Management also discovered the two bodies hidden elsewhere in the pizzeria. This took a toll on the pizzeria's reputation. The killer was later identified through security footage, and he was arrested. News was announced of the pizzeria's closure on August 19, 2014. That day, Chica received a visit from Alex, who had since become a father of two children (one girl and one boy) and was at the age of 31. Alex told her, "Thank you for the words you said to me when I was a boy. You've saved my life, and for that I'm grateful." When he left with his children two hours later, he waved at Chica with a tear in his eye. She returned the wave, a tear beginning to form in her eye as well. On that night, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy talked together for what they felt was going to be the last time. Foxy told Chica about all the great experiences they had together. He said, "At least we'll be deactivated together. It'll mean I'll get to be with thee forever, Chica. I wouldn't mind that even if the world were to come to an end." Chica cried and hugged Foxy, and she sobbed, "I love you, Foxy." The two then kissed. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed at 1:00 AM on August 20, 2014. Upon this, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were deactivated one-by-one. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Bonnie and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The four were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Sonic.exe already had his mind on Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Stark already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Stark. Chica and the others grew concerned. At about 6:59 AM PDT, on September 15, 2014, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie reunited with Foxy. The three were shocked at Foxy's new appearance, having been used to his previous robotic body. When Foxy asked them how they got there, Chica told him that they were kicked out of the Resistance because Sonic.exe deemed them "unworthy and useless pieces of scrap metal." Since the four reunited as a nervous Stark was walking to school, and since he was right next to the four of them, Foxy kindly asked them to meet up with him later on; he explained that Stark was still not ready to really meet them. The others understood. Spotting the Guardians of the Galaxy aboard their ship, Foxy called on them to make new bodies for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Rocket Raccoon exasperatedly replied, "You gotta be kidding me! More new bodies? We're not miracle workers, you know!" Nonetheless, he took the three aboard the ship. The Guardians got to work on making their new bodies as Foxy and Stark continued on their way to school. Their new bodies were completed by the end of the day, and they were sent back to Stark's residence. Upon hearing Banner's and Stark's theories about what caused the Bite of '87 (specifically that it involved either Devil Hulk or one of his affiliates), Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy realized that the incident was an act of forcing Foxy to murder someone innocent, so as to ruin his life. They wondered why the one responsible would want to ruin Foxy's life, never mind that it was him and not Bonnie, Freddy, or Chica. These questions are still unanswered today, but there's a strong belief that it was Zalgo who was the true killer. As of now, there is no proof. On the night of June 9, 2015, Chica told Stark about the events of June 29, 1991, and August 19, 2014. She asked him to write it all down to be posted online, and so he did. Stark posted everything he was told the next day, and upon reading it he began to feel rather emotional—he nearly cried. In mid-2015, Chica and Foxy thought about their relationship. While they both still had great affection for each other, they decided to simply remain close friends. Chica was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Chica joined the Avengers as a secondary member. She joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. Recognizing Foxy's danger, Chica does her best to protect Foxy. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Chica is present during the Battle of New York City. She is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and she takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, she is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Stark later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Chica was able to help. Chica is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' 'Regular Timeline' Starting on January 25, 2016, Chica and Stark found themselves starting to feel deep affection for each other. They decided to start a relationship, though Stark broke it off on January 27 upon not feeling too sure about it. He was worried that he would emotionally hurt Foxy by being with Chica. However, on March 19 (the vernal equinox of 2016), Chica and Stark decided that they really did love each other, and so they resumed their relationship. As of now, it's not certain if this relationship also occurs after the Convergence. ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Chica serves as one of Foxy's advisers and as a member of Grissom's freedom fighter group, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or simply the Movement. Society in 2031 has become an authoritarian dictatorship headed by Devil Hulk and his Regime. Chica, among others, works in society as a slave, though she meets with the Movement in secret. Personality Chica is very easygoing. She is down-to-earth and rational, and she is markedly optimistic. She is also warm and compassionate, especially towards her friends. She wants nothing but the best for everyone and dislikes when people are treated poorly by others. Tony Stark, her significant other, regards her as a truly sweet individual full of tender love and kindness. Chica has a soft spot for children and toddlers. She enjoys being around Grissom because he reminds her of some of the children she played with during her days at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica has shown significant care for Foxy since the Bite of '87. She felt extremely sorry for him because she knew he meant no harm, yet he was demonized for the Bite. Thus, Chica has a particularly strong dislike for when people portray Foxy as a murderer, due to the Bite of '87. She calls such portrayals "a complete distortion of the truth" and "inexcusable, hasty judgments." As a result, Chica assumed the role of being his guardian. Chica's favorite food is pizza. Her favorite kind of pizza is cheese pizza. She also likes to eat sweet things, like cookies and cupcakes. Her favorite music is pop and new wave music from the 1980s, with her favorite song being "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock of Seagulls. Her favorite pastime is singing. Affiliations 'Significant Other' *Tony Stark ? 'Close Friends' *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Bonnie the Bunny *Freddy Fazbear *Grissom Stevens 'Friends' *Wiley *Zed *Tails.exe 'Acquaintances' *Bella Llano *Liza Fellinor *Lyra Monlovar 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk *Zalgo Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Conversations 'February 14, 2015 — 9:05 PM PT' :Stark. Hopefully, you all know how this works. We’ve been doing this since 2009-10. :Foxy. I know how it works, matey. :Chica. …I think I’m doing it right, Am I? :Stark. You are. Not bad, I must admit. :Chica. Oh. Well, thank you. I’m not too used to this, as you might imagine… ^^; :Foxy. You’re doing wonderfully, lass. :) :Bonnie. …What’s this about, Gil?? :{ :Stark. This allows us to communicate without me having to look like a schizo. Pretty much works like a chat. :Bonnie. Okay…I guess that’s cool… :\? :Stark. It’s really useful in the long run. :Fazbear. I’m not too used to this… :S :Foxy. You’ll become well acquainted with it soon enough, Freddy. :) :Stark. Hold on, I have to lock the door… :| :Chica. I’m a little tired… :\ :Foxy. I feel fine, especially with thee, Chica <3 :Chica. You always were creative with words, Foxy… :) :Fazbear So, what should we talk about? :Stark. I just use this as an alternative system of communication. This also works in written form, but I’d have to identify who’s saying what. :Foxy. Aye, I’ve seen thou and Zed doing so on Friday… :Bonnie. So, why don’t we do that here? :Foxy. He identifies us by fonts. Notice the names and fonts on the top of the page, matey. :Bonnie. Ah, I see. I guess that’s handy. :Foxy. Indeed, it is. :) :Stark. Like I said, this is something the Guys and I have done for years. :Fazbear. How does this even work? I’m amazed right now! :o :Stark. I don’t have an easy answer for it. For now, I guess the simplest explanation is that whoever wants to say something takes control of my hands and arms. This allows me to see what they have to say, as well as hear it. It’s all very complex. :Bonnie. Far out. :D :Stark. It gave me quite a shock when it first happened in 2009. That was back when the Tails Doll was still evil, and he was, in fact, the first person who contacted me this way. :Fazbear. Oh, my. :o :Chica. Poor you. Were you scared? <:( :Stark. Without a doubt. I remember he was disparaging me and calling me all sorts of things. He even visited me once in 2008, and I’ll never forget that. :Chica. Why would he do that to such an innocent child? That’s just senseless! :( :Stark. I have my theories, but for now I won’t list them. At least he’s good now…Ghost Rider revoked his evil in 2013. :Chica. That’s good. At least he can’t hurt you anymore. I’m sorry that happened to you. <:( :Foxy. As am I. You never told us that, Gil. :o :Stark. Well, now you know. My abilities have proven to be both a blessing and a curse. The blessing is being able to speak to such incredible, good people as you. The curse is that I’m at risk of being accosted by Devil Hulk and others on a constant basis. :Bonnie. Motherfucking cunt, he is. |:( :Chica. Yeah, to Hell with Devil Hulk. >:( :Stark. Oh, don’t worry. We’ll give him Hell. Just wait until the Infinity War starts up in 2019. :Foxy. I can’t wait for that day. >:) Hehehe…I’m ready to kill him! :Chica. Maybe let’s just stick to revenge, Foxy… :| :Foxy. Sorry. I just hate him for causing my agony for all those years from 1987 to last year. He made me into a dull, dreary mess of a person! He deserves a fate worse than death… |:( :Fazbear. I’m just glad to see you’re getting better, Foxy. I felt bad seeing you so miserable. :( :Foxy. Thou must thank Gil for helping me overcome 1987. I love him for doing that. :) :Chica. You really did help him a lot, Gil. Thanks. :) :Bonnie. Yeah, nice going there, dude. :) :Fazbear. Well done, Gil. :) :Stark. …It’s the least I could do. I felt really sorry for him when he told me his story, particularly the infamous Bite. I hate to bring that up again. :Bonnie. We understand. :[ :Stark. Well, Mom’s gonna be home with Nat soon. She’ll be bringing food. :Fazbear. Good. I could use some food right now. :\ :Chica. Yeah, I’m pretty hungry, too. :\ :Foxy. I’m fine… :| :Bonnie. Me, too. :\ :Stark. We should probably end this right here before they get back. This looks really weird to the uninformed… :( :Bonnie. I catch your drift, man. We’ll do this some other time. Peace out. :) :Foxy. May God save us all. :) :Chica. Let’s do this again! This was really neat :D :Fazbear. Must indeed do it again. :) :Bonnie. :D Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Former Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:1974 births Category:1970s births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Neo-Avengers Category:Members of the New Alliance